


jump then fall.

by lordvoldyfarts



Series: tumblr prompts. [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 11:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6609772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldyfarts/pseuds/lordvoldyfarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where lexa is a star goaltender and clarke is a big fan. or the one where lexa is awkward and clarke is charmed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jump then fall.

The view from the box is incredible.

She has a perfect view of the entire rink and perhaps most importantly, a perfect view of goaltender, Lexa Woods.

The anthem is playing and she’s standing near the blue line with her head bowed. Her hair is in a ponytail and Clarke knows she should be paying attention to the anthem singer but Lexa is….magnetizing. She’s sure her eyes won’t be anywhere but on her the entire night.

The anthem finishes and everyone settles into their seats, the lights in the arena rising. Finn, the boss’s son that she’s been flirting with for weeks in order to get a chance at this particular seat, leans in, “want anything to drink?” he asks and Clarke just shakes her head, not bothering to turn her gaze away from the ice.

He tries at least three more times before the first period finishes to engage her in conversation but Clarke has tunnel vision. She’s here for the game and nothing more. She’s been a fan of the league since its inception, and now that they’ve grown so much that they have  _ actual  _ arena space? Well Clarke won’t waste a moment of this experience talking to Finn.

And besides. Lexa was on the ice.

She doesn’t know her, not personally, but she’s seen her interviews and Clarke is fascinated. She has a commanding presence, both on the ice and off. And it doesn’t hurt that she’s pretty easy on the eyes.

Clarke doesn’t take her eyes off her the entire game. Once, she even swears Lexa made eye contact with her through the bars of her mask. Though she’s sure that was just a trick of the eye.

After the final buzzer has sounded and the team saluted their home fans, Finn turns to her one more time. “We have access to the locker room for media coverage, if you’re interested in joining us?” he asks and Clarke’s eyes go wide.

“Yes, absolutely,” she replies, trying to keep her enthusiasm contained. It doesn’t quite work.

They take the elevators down to the locker room and Clarke’s fidgeting with her hands. She’s nervous though she can’t quite pinpoint why. 

But as soon as she walks into the locker room and sees Lexa standing behind a crowd of reporters, she knows. Her stomach swoops and she feels almost embarrassed by the fact that she has a crush on this total stranger that likely won’t ever look in her direction.

And then she does.

Lexa looks up and through the crowd of people surrounding her and stares directly at Clarke. She feels her heart skip a beat. She thought that only happened in movies. She watches as Lexa blinks and looks back toward the camera's, shaking her head. “Sorry, what was the question?” she asks and her eyes flicker back to Clarke.

Clarke doesn’t hear the question. Lexa is still staring at her and Clarke won’t dare tear her eyes away. It’s like she’s being hypnotized.

“I’m finished answering questions now,” Lexa states after a few more moments and the crowd begins to disperse. Clarke stands in the middle of the locker room floor and she wipes her palms on the seams of her jeans. The rest of the team is beginning to pack up their bags and Clarke chances a glance at Finn and his father, both of whom are deeply engaged in a conversation with the coach. Clarke swallows.

“Might I ask who you are?” a voice from behind her says and Clarke jumps. Her shoulders tense and she has to close her eyes to calm her heart. She turns around to see Lexa looking at her with an intrigued expression. Clarke sticks out her hand.

“I’m Clarke. I’m uh. Here with my boss,” she says, pointing over her shoulder. Lexa’s eyes follow the point of her thumb and then drift back to her. She nods. “I’m a big fan,” Clarke offers when Lexa remains silent. A small smile pulls at the side of her lips.

“Thank you,” she replies simply and silence falls over them. This certainly isn’t how she’d imagined meeting Lexa. In fact, when it’s happened in her fantasies, they’d ended the conversation with a lot less clothes and Clarke doesn’t see that as a feasible option. Lexa’s gaze drifts over Clarke’s shoulder and her lips purse, her cheeks flushing red. Clarke follows her eyes only just to find Anya, the captain, putting things back into her bag. “Did you enjoy the game?” she asks, clearing her throat. Clarke nods.

“It was great. You all played very well. That stop you made at the end of the second period? Blew my mind,” Clarke starts to gush and she has to remind herself that she’s actually talking to the real Lexa Woods. Lexa’s small smile starts to grow.

“I have an excellent team in front of me, they make it easy,” she deflects and Clarke feels her stomach drop again. Before Clarke even has a chance to respond, Lexa gestures to Finn with a raise of her eyebrow and a tilt of her chin. “Is that….your boyfriend?” she asks, her voice straining on the word ‘boyfriend’. Clarke snorts.

“No. He’s just the boss’s son. I’ve been trying to get him to warm up to me enough to give me a seat in his box. Which I managed to do in record time,” Clarke replies smugly and she swears she sees relief in Lexa’s eyes. 

“Is anyone else your boyfriend then?” Lexa asks and Clarke raises an eyebrow. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. “I’m just trying to ask if you’re single,” Lexa says, exhaling as she does. Clarke bites her lip, trying to keep her smile from stretching too wide.

“I am,” she replies. This time, the relief is obvious.

“Oh. Good. Me too,” Lexa replies and Clarke can’t stop her smile now. She’s absolutely fucking endearing. “I don’t ever have boyfriends though. I’m a lesbian,” she adds and Clarke laughs.

“I sometimes have boyfriends,” Clarke starts and Lexa’s face falls. Clarke smiles. This is almost  _ too  _ fun. “And I sometimes have girlfriends,” she finishes and Lexa’s face brightens again. “But not right now,” Clarke adds. Lexa’s smile is wide now.

“Would you,” she pauses and takes a breath. “Want to get coffee me some time? Or something else if you don’t like coffee,” Lexa rushes through the rest her invitation and Clarke knows she wouldn’t say no even if she hadn’t had a crush on this girl before walking into this locker room.

“I like coffee,” Clarke says. “That’s a yes, in case it wasn’t clear,” she adds and Lexa is damn near grinning now.

“Good. Thank you,” Lexa says and Clarke can’t help but laugh.

“You’re welcome,” she replies and the tips of Lexa’s ears are bright red as she pulls out her phone. She hands it to Clarke, who inputs her number quickly. She shoots herself a quick text and hands the phone back.

“Clarke! We’re leaving!” Finn calls from near the exit. Lexa is glaring at him and Clarke’s stomach swoops a third time.

“I’ll text you,” Clarke says and Lexa nods.

“I look forward to coffee with you, Clarke,” Lexa says before Clarke turns away.

She wonders how soon is too soon to text her.

She decides that there is no too soon and the moment she leaves the doors of the locker room, she types  _ Tomorrow at 4? My order is a hazelnut macchiato. Just in case you get there before me. _

It’s less than a minute before the reply comes through.

_ Roger that. _

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @ aliciaclvrk for drabbles, questions, or if you want to send a prompt my way!


End file.
